


False advertising

by West_Coast_Moper



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, a somewhat makeout, angst kind of, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/West_Coast_Moper/pseuds/West_Coast_Moper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Messages at night, sneaking through windows, and broken hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False advertising

Pete's lying on his bed staring blankly at the ceiling. It's 3 in the morning, and here he is just staring at nothing. He exhales out loudly he's tired,   
so tired, but sleep just doesn't come easy to him, He turns onto his side, scratches at his stomach, yawning. He feels his phone vibrate from underneath his leg, forgetting it was there in the first place, he jumps. Wondering who the hell could be messaging him at this time,   
he moves to check it seeing a message from Patrick, "Look out your window." He then hears a knock, turning he sees a half smiling Patrick, waving at him. He gets up to unlock and roll up the window. Patrick climbs in almost falling over, making Pete laugh.

"You're such a dork." He whispers, trying to be quiet, it's late, and he doesn't wanna wake his roommates up.   
Patrick muffles a laugh, "I now realize how creepy that text message was."   
"Dude you sounded like a serial killer." Pete points out. Patrick grins at him, but too soon the grin disappears from his face, he looks worried, scared even.  
"I sort of came to talk to you about something." Pete raises an eyebrow at him, "In the middle of the night Patrick?" Patrick fidgets nervously, "It's kind of important."   
He then scoffs saying, "As if you sleep anyway."

"Unfortunately not." Pete sighs, "Anyway, what is it?" Patrick gulps visibly, "I-I, uhmmm..." He stammers out, He decides to grab Pete's arm, pulling him over to sit on the side of his bed.

"Okay, so, this is really difficult for me to say but..." He stumbles over his words,   
Pete's beginning to get worried now. "Patrick, man, seriously you know you can tell me anything."   
He assures, before continuing, "We're bestfriends." He gives his biggest toothiest grin. Patrick eyes seem to glaze over staring at Pete, "I...Pete, what I'm trying to say is.." He groans covering his face, "We're bestfriends.." Patrick murmurs quietly. Pete blinks, "Of course we are." He rubs his hand on Patrick's shoulder, but he just shrugs him off, looking away. "Patrick.." Patrick swallows hard, turning back, looking determined. 

"Okay, I'm just gonna say it, and you're gonna listen, you got that?" Pete's silent for a moment, before nodding.

"You are my very bestfriend." Patrick begins, "I love you more than I love my mom's pumpkin squares." He gives a slight smile. "But when I say I love you, I mean..I love you."  
Pete furrows his eyebrows, "I'm confused." Patrick groans, raking a hand through his hair, messily, knocking off his hat. "Fuck, I.."

He bends down to pick it up, putting it back on his head. "You are so slow." Patrick grumbles, "What I'm trying to say is, I love you, like, more than a friend.."  
Pete stares, stunned. It's silent for a couple of minutes, before Patrick becomes impatient, "Pete, please, say something, anything."

Pete clears his throat, "I-I'm shocked." He says. Patrick rolls his eyes, "I got that, thank you." Pete narrows his eyes at him, "What did you expect?" 

"Kay, Patrick, have fun with that. I'm gonna go back to staring at my ceiling." He mocks.

"N-no, I just, what do you think?" He asks. "I don't know." Pete finally whispers, looking at the floor, before feeling Patrick's hand grab his chin, making him look up. He moves his hand from Pete's chin to his cheek caressing, leaning forward.

"Patri-" Pete begins to say, but he gets cut off from Patrick pressing his lips to his. He moves his hands to Patrick's shoulders to push him away, but he can't, It feels weird..But right. 

He closes his eyes melting into the kiss. 

He grips Patrick's shoulders tightly, kissing back. Patrick bites Pete's bottom lip making him gasp, letting him lick his way into Pete's mouth, tongues sliding together, choked off moans and groans filling the once silent bedroom. Patrick moves his other hand to Pete's hip, sliding around to grasp at Pete's ass.

Then Pete wakes up.


End file.
